Seguido a la tempestad
by Darkgo
Summary: Diagmos que es una pequeña serie de capitulos despues de el final de la serie
1. Default Chapter

Seguido a la tempestad Capitulo 1: un nuevo comienzo  
  
Despierto bruscamente hoy como todos los días -desde su partida sin despedirse, desde el día que regreso a Alemania- me siento en mi cama con latidos desesperados, respiración agitada y empapado en sudor debido al sueño o mejor dicho, una pesadilla que cada noche se hace mas y más real. No sé todavía él porque de estos sueños -será que extraño sus regaños y caprichos o es algo que no había experimentado antes.  
  
Flash back  
  
Después del combate final ninguno volvió a verse hasta después de un par de días. Para cuando desperté la temperamental Asuka ya no estaba y la perfecta Raye no se salía de su mal estado aun. Lo primero que hice al ver esto fue buscar a Misato para preguntarle acerca de Asuka, para cuando la encontré estaban casi todos reunidos y pregunte en voz alta ¿ qué donde estaba Asuka? Las miradas se concentraron en mi pero nadie respondía - pensé lo peor- y entonces Misato contesto: ayer despertó, tomo sus cosas y se fue a Alemania- con cara de desilusión me atreví a preguntar si había dejado algo, lo que sea para mí o para Raye, para cuando termine volvió ese silencio escalofriante, como un frío que recorre mis venas y presento para mi una respuesta mas que suficiente.  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
Pienso que debo dejar esos pensamientos aparte y vivir mi realidad. Una realidad en la que mi padre no forma parte y sigo viviendo que es como si viviera solo, Misato solo tiene tiempo para ella y su más grande anhelo(tener a alguien que la quiera) ya que por fin consiguió sacarse a Kaji de la mente y del corazón. Alguien toca la puerta fuertemente, corro hacia ella para ver quien puede necesitarme con tanta ansiedad, la abro y quedo sorprendido al ver que es Raye y me paralizo al ver su mirada fija en mis ojos y de repente se lanzo sobre mí para cuando pude reaccionar ya estaban sus labios sobre los míos dándome un apasionado beso, no sabia que pensar y ante la situación le respondí el beso inocentemente. Se alejo y me ayudo a levantarme, se sentó en el sofá y continuo su fija mirada, a todo esto después del beso hubo un gran silencio hasta q decidió ella decir las primeras palabras - Raye: he estado pensando mucho en Asuka y en ti, espero que comprendas a lo que me refiero- contesto: la verdad no sé, Raye inclina la cabeza como para que no viera, que la "muñeca sin sentimientos" como Asuka la llamaba comúnmente, su expresión ruborizada, al minuto subió la cabeza y continuo con su mirada fija -Raye: no sé si quieras como amiga u otra cosa, pero como ves nunca acepto ninguna de las dos, demostrado en su despedida repentina pero era de esperarse-. Se detuvo, respiro profundamente y continuo -siempre me trataste con las mejores intenciones pero nunca correspondí esta acción, ahora después de tanto meditar, tanto pensar en ti - al cabo que corrían lagrimas de sus cristalinos ojos- Raye: con esto no te pido que me aceptes al instante a tu lado solo que pienses en las palabras que hoy me he atrevido a decirte-se levanto rápidamente y lanzo la puerta tras sí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no sabia que pensar, era una decisión difícil entre tratar de olvidar a Asuka y empezar una nueva vida con Raye. Pero me veía ante una declaración de amor muy sincera y la posibilidad de que en verdad amaba a Asuka.De la ira por esta encrucijada golpeo un espejo, la sangre corre por mi puño y esto me hizo recapacitar ella no esta significa que no le importo para nada, caigo arrodillado y lloro, lloro porque fin me había dado cuenta que amaba a Asuka, me di cuenta por fin q eran esos sueños. Después de largas horas caigo en un profundo sueño.....  
  
Bueno soy Darkgo (el shaoran de sakura ) y este es mi primer fic dedicado para la gente que me hizo empezar a escribir fics :Meiko , Sakura que es mi inspiración.. Manden los reviews con lo que sea q la critica es mi mejor aliado... Me despido y por ahí viene bajando el segundo chapter. 


	2. Cuando todo iba mejorando

Capitulo 2:cuando todo iba mejorando  
  
Hacia ya mas de una semana después de aquel día en que Shinji decidió olvidar a Asuka y lanzarme a explorar una aventura desconocida con Raye, ella estaba feliz con la decisión de Shinji y su sonrisa no dejaba su lindo y tierno semblante. Esa mañana Shinji fue a buscar a Raye para ir a la escuela, al encontrarse Shinji le da un tierno beso en la mejilla -Raye: Shinji jamás pensé que podría ser feliz, creí que toda mi vida seria igual pero llegaste tú y cambiaste eso- Shinji, contesto: nunca imagine que después de todo lo que paso alguno de nosotros iba a poder por lo menos llevar una vida normal pero veo todo lo contrario. Raye se sonroja y emprenden su camino a la escuela.  
  
Flash Back  
  
El mismo día en que Raye expresaba sus sentimientos, en Alemania Asuka que volvió a su vida "normal" y q tanto anhelaba, pero había algo que estaba mal, sentía que le faltaba algo. Pensó en todo y trato de remediarlo pero ya desesperada, piensa en la ultima posibilidad que extrañara al inútil de Shinji.No quería pensar q era eso, lloraba todos los días, al cabo de 2 o 3 días es que cae en cuenta de que ya no tenia una vida en Alemania, que su vida era en Japón en busca del porque de su tristeza.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Al día siguiente Raye esperaba a Shinji para ir a la escuela cuando por salir de la rutina de todos los días Shinji le da un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso y sin decirse nada se dirigen a la escuela. Al llegar recordaron que tenían clases en salones muy apartados así que dispusieron despedirse momentáneamente, Raye le lanza otro apasionado beso con los cuales a Shinji deja perplejo y cada vez mas sorprendido, pero en este lindo momento se oye una voz -Asuka: tantos kms, tantas lagrimas desperdiciadas- la voz toma un pequeño tono furioso -¡ para ver esto! - en lo que la pareja se da cuenta de que el reclamo es con ellos, el cual se interrumpió lentamente y todavía los dos con sus ojos cerrados, la voz todavía enojada pero llorosa -Asuka: Por fin me di cuenta de que te amo pero veo que me has olvidado rápidamente pero no me importa, sabia que esto no iba a poder ser ni a funcionar y que esa muñeca sin sentimientos seria la culpable-A esto la pareja logra abrir los ojos y ven a Asuka, Raye se vio asustada y el semblante de Shinji lo decía todo. Se acerca Asuka y empuja a Raye, un presente logra impedir su caída, se postro frente a Shinji lo miro tiernamente como toda mujer enamorada y le lanzo un golpe, Shinji se toco la cara en señal de dolor pero permaneció callado, Asuka se le acerca al oído -Asuka: te amo - y le da un beso al cual Shinji respondió casi sin dudar, se notaba la química que había entre ellos, mientras Raye miraba ese cuadro atónita, cuando se termina el beso, Asuka respira profundo -ese fue el primer y ultimo beso del amor que sentía por ti - y dándole la espalda se va. Raye no sabia que hacer no sabia que hacer pero antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar Shinji decidió retirarse ese día de las clases.  
  
Esa tarde Shinji decidió pasar lo que restaba del día en su lugar preferido de donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, paso meditando toda la tarde hasta que anocheció. Para cuando intento levantarse para ir a su casa cuando se oye el quebrar de una rama pero Shinji no le hace caso y sigue su camino. Y oye una voz que dice: Shinji espera, era Asuka ya calmada -Shinji pensó: tan bella como siempre- luego -Shinji me has dado un susto... ¿qué quieres de mí? Asuka: saber si mi regreso al Japón fue en vano Shinji: No, no lo fue Asuka: ¿qué quieres decir? - con ojos ilusionados -Shinji: te amaba y decidí olvidarte desde tu partida repentina, sin despedirte, ni siquiera una carta un mensaje, te fuiste y contigo mi amor. Ahora vuelves y pretendes que después de que ya había logrado olvidarte ( algo que no era cierto), que llegues así como si nada y te vuelva a amar, quien te entiende, ahora que trataba de empezar mi vida con Raye y no es que la ame pero creo que lo puedo llegar a crear- estas ultimas líneas son escuchadas por Raye que venia con intenciones de olvidar el incidente de la mañana, Raye cae de rodillas y dice en baja voz para que no notaran su presencia -Raye: te amo Shinji tanto que te entregue mi corazón pero tu no hiciste mas que utilizarme porque estabas despechado- Raye calla con cuando -Asuka: lo siento Shinji, no supe que te ame hasta que me hiciste falta, si ya no me amas nada me es ya importante en la vida, para que la vaya a continuar. Las palabras retumban en la cabeza de Shinji, sale de las sombras -Raye: Shinji yo sé que amas a Asuka así que por favor no te preocupes por mí , ustedes son los que deben estar juntos y yo pasar mi vida como "muñeca" que soy- Shinji estaba prestando plena atención a las palabras de Raye.Mientras que Asuka caminaba hacia el lago cercano para cuando se dieron cuenta vieron sumergirse la ultima parte del cuerpo de Asuka, Shinji salió corriendo hacia ella la saco y la puso a salvo justo a tiempo, Asuka se encontraba desmayada , Shinji voltea para pedir la ayuda de Raye pero ya no estaba , entonces Shinji la tomo por sus brazos y la llevo al hospital mas cercano , donde...  
  
Bueno este es el segundo capitulo , pido disculpas por lo de Raye en vez de Rei pero en los siguientes capitulos sera corregido. Espero que les guste , dejen sus reviews y gracias a mis sen-sei Meiko , un beso y a mi amor Sakura. 


	3. El rechazo de la oportunidad

Capitulo 3: el rechazo de la oportunidad  
  
Hacia dias que no se veia por ninguna parte a Rei, nadie se atrevia a preguntarle a Shinji y Asuka ni siquiera se presentaba en la escuela. Una tarde , por primera vez en semanas , Shinji y Misato se encontraban en la casa -Misato: ¿tienes problemas con Asuka y Rei , Shinji? -Shinji asento con la cabeza -Misato: acaso te he descuidado tanto Shinji , como para que estes en estos tipos de lios- Y antes de que pudiera responder le da un beso que hizo que su sangre hirviera -Misato: creo que eres lo bastante maduro como para resolverlo por ti mismo, creo que ya no me necesitas- dejando caer una lagrimas de su ojos derecho al mismo tiempo que salia del apartamento. Shinji tomo su SDAT y se acosto en su cama a pensar en voz alta , se oyo que la puerta se abria nuevamente [algo se le quedo a Misato] penso despreocupado.En lo que siguió pensando en voz alta -Shinji: te amo Asuka- Asuka: yo tambien te amo- y se lanza sobre el hecha un mar de lagrimas y Shinji la abraza fuertemente , las palabras habian sido suficientes para desencadenar un rito de pasión y ver la mas clara realidad.Se detienen por un momento , Shinji aprovecha para secar las lagrimas de la pelirroja y ella le devuelve el favor con una sonrisa deslumbrante -es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida- penso Shinji era una imagen que jamas se borraria de memoria y al ver Asuka la expresión de Shinji le da un beso para sellar el momento.De repente Shinji se la sacudio bruscamente y le susurro al oido unas palabras que no gustaron a Asuka.Ella le da un golpe y se va furiosa.  
  
Notas de autor Este no es un capitulo es una escena pero me resulto bastante incomodo pegarlo en el final del segundo o en el comienzo del cuarto. 


	4. Capitulo 4: cambio de pasiones

Capitulo 4: Cambio de pasiones  
  
Shinji había decidido privarse de ser feliz con Asuka porque le pareció injusto con Rei. Todas las mañanas Rei esperaba sentada en una pequeña banca frente al apartamento de Shinji y Misato, esperando que este le dirigiera la palabra pero este salía cabizbajo sin siquiera determinarla, Shinji caminaba y ella lo seguía a la distancia. Un día esta rutina cambio, Rei no esperaba a Shinji, un poco sorprendido continuo su caminar pero con una actitud diferente, sus ojos buscaban algo, se notaba su desesperación. Algo hace que se detenga y se golpea para ver si era la realidad o un simple sueño, Asuka y Rei estaban juntas y no era precisamente peleando, caminaban, hablaban y reían como buenas amigas. Las dos notan su presencia, se ríen de su expresión y se desvanecen en el horizonte.  
  
Esa noche Shinji estaba intrigado y desconcertado por ver a ese par juntas. Misato como cosa extraña estaba en casa temprano y sin esa alegría que la hacia saltar. -Shinji: ¿qué raro que estés temprano?-Misato: no tengo ganas de hablar de eso-Shinji: dime porque estas así hoy, hacia muchas semanas que no te veía así- como de costumbre Misato toma una cerveza pero en vez de realizar ese ruido de refresco lo hace reventando en llanto. Shinji no sabia como de costumbre como reaccionar ante situaciones así pero se lleno de determinación y tomo a Misato entre sus brazos, mirándola fijamente le pidió una explicación... -Misato: el hombre que pensé que resolvería todas mis penas, me ha dejado -Shinji: no importa Misato siempre hay alguna persona que te ama en este mundo- Misato se seco las lagrimas y correspondió el abrazo de Shinji. Hay se encontraba una mujer a la cual el amor no le había dado su mejor cara y un joven que... era muy amado, amaba y no podía amar. Estuvieron abrazados por largo tiempo hasta que la mente de Misato salió de la melancolía a la perspicacia -Misato: eres la única persona que me ha conocido de verdad y no me ha abandonado- Shinji capto a donde quería llegar Misato con esas palabras, ni negó ni acepto. Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la noche antes de una noche de pasión. Al principio Shinji estaba tímido y realmente no sabia como comportarse ante la tan experimentada Misato, - solo sígueme- dijo Misato con voz seductora. Misato tiro su chaqueta, se desabotono su blusa, Shinji miraba perplejo, viendo esto Misato le arranco la camisa como un tigre que trataba de herir su presa. Toma las manos de el y las coloca sobre su busto, le muestra como ella desea que los acaricie, Misato nota inmediatamente la sonrojada cara de satisfacción pero que no era más importante que la notoria prueba física de excitación. Shinji baja y sube suavemente las manos acariciando pechos, espalda y vientre, mientras Misato produce ruidos de placer, él aprovecha para despojarla de la falda de cuero negro que aun la cubría y la deja en sus interiores. Ella le responde abalanzándose sobre él recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Shinji con su lengua como si estuviera saboreando un exquisito chocolate hasta que desciende, baja la cremallera de el y continua su iniciativa -Shinji: estoy cansado de practicas, juguemos de verdad- Misato queda impactada por las palabras que hicieron que su sangre hirviera y desatara su locura -Misato: esta bien Shinji, hazme tuya- El no contrariando la orden, echa manos a la obra. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban momentáneamente fusionados, eran uno solo, su pasión excedía los limites comunes, llegaban al delirio. Misato estaba en éxtasis, sus quejidos eran sorprendentes, sentía que no cabía en si, creyó que iba a estallar; por otra parte Shinji disfrutaba plenamente de su primera experiencia, su energia, ánimos y fuerzas se incrementaban con cada sonido excitante que Misato producía... así estuvieron toda la noche hasta que cayeron rendidos de cansancio ante una noche de pasión loca y agotadora. Al día siguiente Misato cambio su forma de ser, en vez de ser una descuidada mujer paso a ser la mujer que todo hombre desea: bella, inteligente y afectiva, se ofreció a llevarlo a la escuela. Llegan a la escuela y Shinji baja del auto sin despedirse, cuando dio un par de pasos, Misato se baja del auto y llama a Shinji, él voltea lentamente -Misato: acaso traerte no merece aunque sea un beso- Shinji le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla -Misato: a eso llamas beso, eres un niño o que- Shinji le da un beso como si la quisiera (todavía quería a Asuka), mientras este beso transcurre Asuka y Rei presencian esto y pasan junto a ellos -Asuka: cambias muy rápido de amor Shinji- Rei: Misato que sorpresa verte- Después ella sube al auto como si nada y se va pero a Shinji si le preocuparon esas palabras y Shinji decidió... 


	5. Capitulo 5 : las decisiones de Shinji

Capitulo 5:La decisión de Shinji  
  
-Shinji: voy a empezar una relación seria con Misato, no importa que pase, no importa si amo a Asuka aun- Entra Misato al cuarto -Misato: ¿qué haces aquí tan solo?- -Shinji: solo esperar a que alguien me de algo que hacer- Misato: yo puedo resolver eso- con una voz seductora. (Si, paso lo que piensan y si la primera vez fue desenfrenada... mejor les dejo algo a su imaginación.)  
  
Rei tenia días que no se le veía por los alrededores y Shinji decide preguntarle a Asuka. -Shinji: ¿sabes algo de Rei?- Asuka: aunque lo supiera no seria importante que te lo dijera- Podría haber algún día que no sea tan grosera pensó Shinji: veo que estas molesta por mi relación con Misato- Asuka: no me hagas reír Shinji, crees que puedo estar celosa de alguien que cambie de parecer como parpadea- Fueron las frías palabras que salieron de los rojos y hermosos labios -Shinji: si no quieres decirme no importa, ya que lo único que me interesa es mi Misato-  
  
Asuka va con Rei a contarle lo sucedido. -Asuka: puedes creer que solo dijo: lo único importante es mi Misato, que estúpido sono, tuve ganas de... - Rei: no sé ya ni que pensar de el- Cuando entra como si estuviera en su propia casa el Comandante Ikari y toma asiento - Rei: Asuka podemos hablar esto luego- Asuka se retira muy seria. Una conversación muy larga ocurre en esa habitación mientras que Misato sorprende a Shinji con el apartamento ordenado y limpio -Shinji: lindo gesto el tuyo Misato pero no necesitabas hacerlo me gustas tal cual eres- Misato se ruboriza un poco y sigue con la actitud de siempre.  
  
días después Asuka busca a Shinji desesperadamente. -Asuka: ¿sabes donde esta Rei?- Shinji: no era que sabias su ubicación exacta y que eso no me importaba- Asuka: esto no es una broma Shinji, no veo a Rei desde aquel día en que... - Shinji: ¿en que?- Asuka: en que tu padre vino a darle una visita, no sé con que fines-Shinji: mi padre que tendrá que ver- Asuka: no lo sé-  
  
Shinji llega a NERV, hacia mucho que no entraba, va en busca de la oficina de su padre pero se topa con Misato. -Misato: que lindo de tu parte venir a visitarme- Shinji: (tendré que fingir que es mi objetivo principal) si para saber como estabas- Misato: estoy bien- Shinji: no tengo mucho tiempo- le dio un corto beso y siguió su camino. Llega a la oficina de Ikari. -Shinji: ¿qué has hecho con Rei?-Gendo: solo mantenerla a distancia de ejemplos minúsculos como Misato y tu- Shinji: nada podrás hacer para alejarla de nosotros- Se va furioso por su impotencia ante los caprichos de su padre, observa a Misato y esta entiende su mirada de despedida. Esa misma tarde Misato llama desesperada a Shinji y Asuka. -Misato: un Eva ha sido liberado sin orden alguna y no registra piloto, deben solo neutralizar la unidad- Shinji y Asuka asientan con la cabeza. Empieza una nueva batalla, Asuka y el Eva-02 caen, Shinji trata de evitar su caída pero es inútil. Shinji se encontró en una de tantas encrucijadas, revisar el estado de Asuka o evitar el daño de NERV.  
  
Bueno ya van viendo los cambios de la trama y las decisiones de Shinji que pueden que no sean las correctas. Gracias a mi Kary-chan por el apoyo. 


	6. Capitulo 6 :viviendo en el odio

Capitulo 6: Viviendo en el odio  
  
-Shinji: ¿Asuka te encuentras bien? - Asuka: si- Shinji sabido esto fue en busca de su enemigo que ya había causado daños considerables. Shinji por fin destruye su objetivo. -Ikari: te felicito Shinji has acabado con dos males el día de hoy- Shinji: ¿a que te refieres?- Ikari: logre mi propio objetivo a través de ti, acabas de eliminar a Rei Ayanami- Shinji: no puede ser cierto... Rei... ha muerto- Y comienza a golpear las instalaciones de NERV con ira hasta que Asuka logra detenerlo a duras penas. Gendo Ikari ileso y Misato muy mal herida. El comandante Ikari sale triunfante sobre todos y Misato gravemente herida a causa de la ira de Shinji. Shinji visita todos los días a Misato pero ella no sale de su estado de coma. -Asuka: solo vengo a dejar estas flores y ver si podrías avisarme cuando despierte- -Shinji: eso haré - en voz baja y deprimida- y será lo ultimo- murmuro entre dientes. -Asuka: ¿dijiste algo Shinji?-Shinji: no nada- Al día siguiente Misato despierta y se lleva una gran desilusión al no ver a Shinji. Asuka llega en ese preciso instante. -Asuka: que bueno que despertaste- Misato: ¿y Shinji?-Asuka: no lo sé- Misato se desmaya. Asuka sale en busca de Shinji y lo encuentra en NERV. -Asuka: te he buscado por todos lados, Misato ya despertó - Shinji sonrió momentáneamente -Asuka: ¿no iras a verla?- Shinji: ¿porque no me matas?- -Asuka: ¿qué estas hablando?- Shinji: yo mate a Rei-chan- Asuka: no es tu culpa, nadie sabia de esto excepto tu padre- Shinji: y también lastime a Misato- -Asuka: solo te dejaste llevar- Asuka lo toma por el brazo -Shinji: solo iré a despedirme de ella- Asuka acepto las condiciones.  
  
Encuentro de Misato y Shinji -Shinji: me alegra tanto que estés bien y lo siento soy el culpable de todo-  
  
-Misato: no es cierto la culpa es de tu padre- Shinji: no lo pienso así- -Misato: mantente tranquilo por mi... ¿me podrías dar un beso? - Shinji se iba a negar por la presencia de Asuka aparte de que no estaba de animo. Le da un beso (sin mucho afecto o sea sin ganas de)-Shinji: debes descansar Misato- Y se va, Misato queda a solas con Asuka.-Misato: gracias por traerlo conmigo-Asuka: simplemente lo hice por tu estado-  
  
Shinji esta en su habitación y cae en un profundo sueño después de no tener el valor necesario para privarse de la vida. Sueño de Shinji: -Rei: Shinji no estés triste, no es tu culpa, además quien dijo que estoy muerta. No trates de quitarte la vida, hay muchas personas que te necesitan, Asuka, Misato y los demás- -Shinji: creo que el que necesita ayuda soy yo, ¿no crees?- Rei: no busques la felicidad si ya la tienes- Fin del Sueño Shinji despierta -solo fue un sueño insignificante- pensó él -pero era tan real, sentí como su aroma invadía mis pulmones y me daba calma- A la mañana siguiente Shinji regresa al hospital y ve a alguien hablando con Asuka, el se acerca lentamente y se sorprende de ver quien es. -tenia tiempo que no veía a Asuka sonreír así, lastima que no sea para mi- pensó Shinji -Shinji: hola Touji, al parecer regresaste de tu viaje muy pronto- Asuka oculto la sonrisa muy rápidamente- no ves que estamos habalndo, porque no vas a ver a Misato que eso te concierne mas-Shinji: nos vemos luego Touji- se retira cabizbajo y antes de entrar a la habitación de Misato, observa disimuladamente donde Touji y Asuka y ve que la sonrisa vuelve a Asuka... suspira profundamente-tan bellos sus rojos y largos cabellos- pensó Shinji- será posible que tan rápido se haya olvidado de mi- susurro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación- Misato : si te preocupa tanto porque no se lo preguntas y acaso estas celoso de Touji-Shinji: pensé que estabas dormida- -Misato: pues ves que... - y es callada con un beso, ella responde y el trata de conseguir más. Misato no pone oposición(cuando lo ha hecho) pero Shinji se detiene recordando las condiciones de ella- Misato: no te detengas por favor- Shinji estaba sobre el sexy cuerpo de Misato para cuando entra Asuka entra a preguntar no sé que y de la nada rompe en llanto- Misato: parece que ahí esta tu respuesta-Shinji: pienso que e puro cuadro de ella- Shinji sale de la habitación. Touji y Asuka se estaban besando, en eso ella abre uno de sus ojos y mira a Shinji con ojos de venganza y burla...  
  
En el siguiente capitulo viene el desenlace, ya veremos quienes son los sorprendidos I love you Kary chan 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 : Solucion de una pasión intensa  
  
Shinji camina hacia la cafeteria del hospital y en el pasillo largo y al fondo de el una silueta de una joven, le parecio familiar pero sigue su camino , pide un refrescoy regresa a la habitación de Misato aunque la silueta parecia que lo acosaba. La mañana siguiente a Misato le dan de alta .Shinji y Touji conversan sobre su viaje y lo sucedido en su ausencia( como que lo estaba actualizando) -Misato:¡que significa esto! -Shinji: solo conversábamos-Touji:hola Misato- Misato: no me refiero a eso , si no a esto- le muestra un afilado cuchillo con cabellos rojos.Suena el telefono, Misato toma la llamada y no pronuncia palabra, de pronto deja caer el cigarrillo que se fumaba y comienza a llorar-Misato: ¡no puede ser!- dejando caer el telefono suavemente Shinji y Touji preguntan alunisono: dinos Misato -Misato: Asuka ha ...- Shinji:Asuka ha q?- -Misato: ha muerto- Touji : pero como?-  
  
Misato partio rapidamente a la escena. Por toda la habitación habia sangre, ahí en un sillon se encontraba el cuerpo de la bella pelirroja, todavía goteaba la sangre fresca de las heridas pero , habia algo extraño, celestes cabellos por todo el lugar.-sera Rei, no puede ser esta muerta- penso Misato y tambien habia un papel escrito con sangre q decia las iniciales ¿?....  
  
Esa noche Shinji al no poder dormir por lo ocurrido decide salir pero en su camino siente algo que lo perturba(ese sentimiento de cuando alguien te observa o te sigue). Misato despierta y no ve a Shinji a su lado, lo busca por el apartamento y no lo halla. Decide salir en su búsqueda.-donde podra estar?- abre la puerta y cae desmayada al instante. -Misato: Touji como entraste a mi casa?, tuve un sueño horrible-se levanta y ve la escena de su "pesadilla" pero ve que es real, intenta arrojarse sobre el cuerpo de Shinji pero los agentes que rodeaban ya el cuerpo se lo impidieron. Luego ve un papel extraño con las mismas iniciales (GI) del lugar donde asesinaron a Asuka y largos cabellos celestes en las manos de Shinji.  
  
Misato estaba en una depresión total -Touji:como sigues Misato?-Misato: te llame para confesarte algo no para hablar de mi , ya no puedo mas con esto, en los dos asesinatos note dos semejanzas: cabellos celestes en las escenas y las iniciales GI en algun lugar. Ahora cumple mi deseo y busca al responsable- Touji camino hacia la puerta pero antes de retirarse - no pensaras que sea Rei, pero si esta muerta y las iniciales lo unoco se me ocurre es Gengo Ikary- cierra la puerta suavemente.  
  
"Anuncio de noticiero : La comandante de NERV encargada de la defensa contra los angeles ha sido encontrada muerta en su propio apartamento en el cual los forenses declararon un clásico suicidio"- por que Misato?- penso Touji Mientras tanto en un misterioso cuarto en las afueras de la ciudad.- donde estoy? , el EVA, Shinji , Asuka. Por que estoy llena de sangre? . Ahora recuerdo cuando hable con el comandante Ikary.  
  
Flashback -Gendo: te necesito para una misión- Rei : cual seria?- Gendo:primero toma este te- Rei lo tomo sin dudarlo- Rei : que es esto? , me siento como relajada- Gendo: haras lo q te diga, quiero que mates a Shinji y Asuka , ademas de cualquier otro que se cruce en nuestro camino- Rei: como usted diga- Fin del Flashback Rei decidio darse un largo baño. No recordaba nada.-quisiera saber como estan mi Shinji y Asuka- Camino a la ciudad Rei se encuentra con Touji. El se puso palido al verla , ella se le acerca y este da dos pasos atrás- Rei: que bueno verte Touji- Touji: no te me acerques, ¿no estabas muerta?- Rei . que dices , estas loco, de que hablas?- Touji: en verdad no sabes lo que hiciste- Rei: lo ultimo que recuerdo es mi conversación con el comandante Ikari- Touji: con que el comandante , Gendo Ikary -  
  
Ahora en las oficinas de NERV, -Rei: que me has hecho hacer?- Gendo: hacer? , yo solo sugeri y tu aceptaste voluntariamente- Rei: como te atreves a inculparme?, yo no seria capaz- saca una daga y se le acerca a Ikary- Gendo: con que no eres capaz de matar a nadie?- Rei se detien y lo mira con odio- Rei: ya se porque Shinji te odiaba tanto- Ikary procedio a llamr a seguridad- enciérrenla por agredir a un oficial de alto mando-. -Touji: el trabajo esta hecho-Gendo: muy bien, has sido de mucha utilidad para mi pero... sabes demasiado- saca un arma y le disparo- " solo quien menos muestra sus intenciones triunfa sobre los mas debiles". 


	8. Explicación

Explicación  
  
¿Las acciones de Touji? Touji era realmente el asesino pero bastante disfrazado, el viaje fue una vil fachada, su actitud amigable repentina fue para distraer sospechas. Hacer creer ha Rei que el ha cometido los asesinatos convenientemente deja las iniciales GI para que no lo culparan al el en caso de que algo saliera mal.  
  
Razones por la cual accedio a ser el titere de Ikari: El rencor hacia los pilotos por el no serlo. El odio nacido de su amor para con Misato que nunca fue correspondido y que Shinji consiguió fácilmente. Penso que si trabajaba para Ikari lograria ser piloto.  
  
Notas de Autor  
Aquí termino mi primer fic ya estoy haciendo el seguro asi que esperen  
aires nuevos en el segundo.  
Agradecer a mi Kary que e mi inspiración y mi apoyo incondicional . Tqm 


End file.
